


Shake, Ronon, Shake

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animation, Booty Shaking, Crack, Humor, M/M, Video, hula skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid: It's all John's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake, Ronon, Shake

**Author's Note:**

> This is cracky nonsense, but hey, if it makes someone grin my work's done. Seriously bad animation but my first ever hand-made vid, so yay. Made for sga_saturday's prompt: "shake".

 

[ ](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/ShakeRononShake.MP4)

click on the image for the vid

 

 


End file.
